2012 New Years Eve Party
by Red Dragonette
Summary: The Allied Nations are having a party to celebrate the upcoming year of 2012.


**Advance Wars New Years Eve Party**

The New Years Eve Party was going on at the Orange Star HQ where it was hosted by the commanding officer, Nell. Every member of the Allied Nations was invited, so all the COs from Orange Star, Blue Moon, Yellow Comet, and Green Earth came to attended. Balloons, hangings, the wall banner that spelled 'Happy New Year', and the disco ball decorated the huge room. There were drinks and food on the table such as sodas, fruit punch, water, chips, hotdogs, burgers, pretzels, and all that good stuff. Even the cheerful, upbeat music played loudly throughout the whole room.

Kanbei was standing next to his lovely daughter as he drank his cup of cranberry wine. **"It's a good thing we're staying up late till midnight to celebrate the New Year," **he said.

"**And it's also a good thing that we get to meet our old friends again,"** Sonja said.

Sitting on the couch in front of the huge screen TV were Andy, Max, and Sami along with Jake, Eagle, and Drake. **"Oh boy, oh boy, I can't wait until the countdown!"** said an excited Max as he held his hands on his thighs and bounced his feet up and down.

"**Yeah, me too! I'm going to be the one to shout the loudest after countdown,"** said Andy.

Jake blew a short raspberry and said, **"Yeah right, I bet I can say 'Happy New Year' louder than you can. You're getting owned on this, Andy."**

"**Oh please, if anybody's going to do the loudest shouting, it's going to be me,"** said cocky Eagle.

"**Oh yeah? Well I've roared louder than a scared girl screaming on a megaphone. Let's see you beat that?"** Max challenged. Sure, he was loud and maybe he can shout better than the other boys.

"**Everybody shut up! The countdown's about to start!"** Sami told them.

"**She's right, we should get everybody to the TV now,"** said Drake.

So all the COs went to the couches or stand by them to see the TV that was showing the giant ball about to be dropped off the top of the building. **"Oh boy, here it comes! Get ready to count guys,"** Rachel told them.

As soon as the countdown started, the crowd on the TV as well as the COs chanted, **"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…"**

'_It's almost time, Andy. Get ready to scream as loudly as you can,'_ the dark-haired brunette thought as he started building up his lungs for the shout.

"**3…"**

'_Watch out, guys! Cause you're about to get owned,'_ Jake thought as he was really sure about his win in the shouting contest with Andy, Max, and Eagle.

"**2…"**

'_You might as well cover your ears, because this one's gonna make them bleed,'_ Eagle thought as he looked at his competitors.

"**1…"**

'_This is it! It's time to show them what you got, Max!'_ thought the big muscular bluehead.

"**Happy New Year!"** all the COs shouted. But the loudest out of all of them were Andy, Jake, Max, and Eagle. Surprisingly, they were all on equal on terms of loudest. Much to Colin's dismay, who had the most sensitive hearing out of the group, it was enough to make one's eardrums hurt. But he wasn't the only one to suffer from shout contest; Andy, Jake, Max, and Eagle were all coughing from forcing their voices to be too loud.

Jess rolled her eyes at the four of them and said, **"You boys are pathetic."**

Eagle coughed for a bit before retorting, **"Shut up, red! You wouldn't even last a second if you tried shouting as loud as we did."**

Everybody in the room shouted cheers, while the four boys tried to catch their breath. **"Oh boy 2012! I hope this year is gonna be good!"** said Grimm, who was optimistic.

"**Yeah, me too! I'm gonna be looking forward to having more customers than I did last year. Not saying that I wasn't very popular, mind you,"** Hachi said before drinking his fruit punch.

Andy smiled for a bit before he frowned when he suddenly had a bad feeling. He felt like this year was going to be the worse one yet, but how? Max saw the serious look on his best friend's face and asked, **"Hey buddy, what's the matter? You look like you saw a creep just walk inside the HQ just now."**

"**Um Max? Isn't 2012 supposed to be the year when the apocalypse happens?"** Andy asked. As if his saying magically cursed it, a meteor fell and struck down the HQ destroying everyone and everything inside. All around the world, meteors struck down landscapes, cities, towns, villages, forests, deserts, and etc. The apocalypse lasted for about an hour until it was finally over.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet where the ruined country of Rubinelle was, all the buildings in the city were broken down and destroyed as debris and dusts filled up the streets. Forests and grasslands were turned into wastelands, and rivers and lakes became dirty. Over half of the 12th battalion was wiped out along with the Lazurian soldiers. Brenner and Lin were among the soldiers, who survived the apocalypse. **"Captain Brenner, are you alright?"** asked Lin as she looked down at her superior who was lying on the ground.

"**Yeah, I'm fine,"** Brenner replied as he pushed himself up to stand. **"So what's the status report on our soldiers and enemies?"**

"**We've taken a lot of casualties, sir. But the Lazurians aren't any better; it seems that the meteor has destroyed an entire battalion of them. I guess we can say we've won the battle,"** said Lin.

"**Well that's tragic and fortuitous at the same time,"** said Brenner.

"**I know, but it's not just the battlefield the meteors struck, it seems like other parts of the world has suffered the same fate as well. Because of this, it's most likely the Rubinelle-Lazuria war can't go on much longer. We can suspect the Lazurians will want to retreat and lick their wounds back at home,"** said Lin.

"**Then that should give us a lot of time to rescue survivors in our country. Come on Lin, let's go bury the dead before we set out to find the survivors,"** said Brenner.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'll admit that this story was very short and lazy. But I had to be quick about it, since that idea of making up this story just suddenly appeared in my head and I had to do it quickly before it was too late. Anyway, I don't really believe in that 2012 end-of-the-world nonsense. I just wanted to put a little joke here and try to connect the aftermath of Dual Strike to the beginning of Days of Ruin, even though they probably may not have the same universe and all. I forgot to say that this fanfic is also on DeviantArt as well. But my username there is SilverBeastLaguz. Anyway, I'm very glad that some of you have enjoyed this story.


End file.
